


I Only Wanted Fun (Then You Got Me All Fucked Up On Love)

by bloodcellspixilate



Category: Fall Out Boy/ Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcellspixilate/pseuds/bloodcellspixilate





	1. Chapter 1

Pete's POV

It was the first day after the hiatus announcement and I was returning back to the office. I walk into the studio and climb the stairs to my own office. God knows the elevator here is shit. I open the door and sit down but I notice across the hall where my old assistant sat was a new younger girl. She was gorgeous and she looked dangerous. I call for Bob to get in the room. When he walks in I tell him to close the door then I make a subtle gesture towards the new employee.   
"Well you wanted a break from Fall Out Boy so we're giving you a completely fresh start. Mirium dealt with all Fall Out Boy Shay deals with all Pete Wentz." Bob tells me and turns to look out the large window at her. She smiles at him. Her lips are ruby red and teeth sparkling white. She has gorgeous long blonde hair that she has curled and glasses. Theyre large ray bans that hide her bluish green eyes. Her skin is porcelain. She rises to get out of her chair and walks towards my office. She is curvy like a country road that I want to explore. She wears a button up long sleeve blouse thats white and a black pencil skirt with black pumps. When she comes in she speaks with a velvet voice, "Hello Mr. Wentz, my name is Shay Glenn. Im your new assistant. If you need anything just let me know." She flashes that smile and turns to leave, I cant help myself but watch her with lust in my eyes. Mr. Wentz, huh? I could get used to that. I feel something hit my shoulder and I see Bob glaring at me.  
"Dont you dare think about it Wentz. Shes only 22 and your assistant. Dont make me get a spray bottle just in case. Ill have to spray you everytime you get that stupid look I your eyes."  
"Relax Bob, I wont attack her. Just curious to see what shes about."   
"Shes about your business and thats it Wentz. She isnt your business, she gets all of your scheduling and appointments, she gets you where you need to go. She does not, and I repeat, DOES NOT end up in your bed. Understand?"  
I nod and Bob leaves. Well, when have I ever been the one to listen to Bob? And you know what? I will make her my business I look up and see her bent over the desk working on some kind of a sticky note then putting it on her dry erase board. She returns to her bent over position and I cant help but wonder. Oh hell yes Im making her my damn business.


	2. Chapter 2

Shay's POV

When I look over I see his eyes dark and staring at me bent over. I smile and feel some excitment rush through my body. He smiles back at me and winks. Holy shit, did Pete Wentz just wink at me? Jesus christ. I sit back in my chair, his eyes never move from me. I can feel them boring into my chest. I resume typing, but allow my mind to wonder about this Pete Wentz fellow. His dark skin, tattoos, his smile, and the dark gleam in his eyes. I think about what it would be like for him to come behind me and whisper in my ear and touch my shoulders, for him to run his hands down my curves. I shake my head at the thought and look over my glasses at him hes still looking at me but talking on the phone at the same time. I look back down and continue my writing. 

 

Pete's POV

"Pete dont be an idiot. Shes your assistant." I hear Patrick say over the phone. I cant leave the kid alone for a day.   
"Oh come on Trick, Ill play nice at first, but she is gorgeous. I mean 1950s pin up gorgeous. Shes got curves for days and I want to run my hands all over her..."  
"Dammit Pete I dont wanna hear about your disgusting sleezey thoughts. If it pleases you so much go fuck her and get it out of your system."  
"Stumpy sounds grumpy. Whats wrong? Writers block?"  
"Fuck you." I hear the line click off and I laugh. Poor Patrick, he'll get what he needs to get done finished. I know he will. The kid gets flustered when he has writers block. I turn back to her and I see her look up I motion for her to come into my office. She gets up and walks over and I eye the way her skirt clings to her hips.   
"Yes, Mr. Wentz?" She asks.  
"Close the door Shay, I want to get to know you." She closes the door and looks hesitant. She sits down in front of my desk.  
"So, Mr. Wentz, what did you want to know about me?"  
"Call me Pete, I have a feeling we're going to be very close. Well Shay what did you do before being an assistant to a D-list celeb like me?"  
"Oh Mr... Um... Pete, I dont think of you in that way. Youre my client and I actually quite enjoyed Fall Out Boy, Im still upset over the announcement. But I was a college student at De Paul, I finished and moved here to LA. I used to do some videos for a website, but I dont do that anymore." I become intrigued. Ill make sure to look her up later. She begins to blush and I want to know more.  
"So what is your poison when it comes to music?"  
"Well to be honest Ill listen to anything. Except Im not too big a fan of country unless I can shake my ass to it." She blushes at this and shakes her head, "oh my god... I am so sorry. That was so inappropriate of me Mr. Wentz. I am so sorry." I hold my hand up to show her its fine. To be honest its information I wanted to know. I smile at her.   
"Well Shay, I want to get to know my assistant a little better. How about dinner tonight?" She nods her head and smiles. Its brilliant.   
"Dress in your best and Ill send someone your way to get you. Just leave me your address and number." She writes them all down and leaves and I stare at her perfectly round ass. When she sits back down she smiles at me I smile back, tonight is going to be fun. Me being newly single and staying out of the limelight, this will all be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Shay's POV

When I went home I tried to decide what my best outfit was. I settled on a classic tight black dress. It was strapless and went to my knees but the only thing, it showed off my full sleeve on my right arm. I was scared the tattoos would scare Pete away. I know he has them himself, but I was scared that seeing them on a female like myself would turn him away. My chest tattoo even showed. The only one that was hidden was the one on the back of my neck and the one next to my ear. I worried over this until 5 o'clock when the supposed driver was supposed to get here. Pete Wentz is one early eater, I thought to myself. I put on my black stilettos and freshened up my make-up and added volume to my hair. I heard a buzz at my apartment's system and I answered it.   
"This is your driver for the evening." He responded. I left the apartment with my clutch in one hand and my heart on my sleeve. I was nervous and when I walked outside the driver looked at me in disgust. This was something I was used to when it came to my tattoos, but fuck him. Who is he to judge? When he ushers me into the car he says, "Mr.Wentz apologizes for not being here to ride with you, but he is eager to dine with you." Then he climbs into the driver's seat and away we go. Bringing his own car in case things go south, smart man. We arrive ay a small bar at about 5:30. Im guessing pre-dinner drinks? Im escorted out of the car and into the building by a driver, but then Im handed off to some big guy. Hes much taller than me, at least 6'5ish. He dwarves me at my 5'5 height in heels and he would make Pete look like a peanut. He takes me over to a dark corner where I see Pete in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his tats. Theyre amazing and I want to kiss all of them. Pete has two drinks sitting with him and he turns to look at me and his jaw drops, I hope its in a good way.   
"Hello Mr...um..Pete." I say brushing my hair behind my ear. Pete waves off the escort and he leaves.   
"Well Shay, I didnt take you for the tattooed kind. Theyre sick." He says and smiles.  
"Thank you Pete. I love yours Nightmare is my second favorite film."  
"Whats youre first?"  
"Corpse Bride. Hence the zombie bride on my shoulder." He traces it with his finger and he feels electric. I shiver at his touch and we talk about tattoos for awhile.   
"So, tattoos aside, is there anything else I should know about?"  
"Well my naval is pierced. And I have another piercing." I say and blush. What too soon for him to know? Then I see him get that dark look in his eyes again.  
"I like you Shay. I like you a lot. Tell me how would one go about looking up your videos that you used to do, because I tried searching for you and nothing came up."  
"Oh you wouldnt want to see those. They were stupid things I did when I was young to pay the bills."   
"But I would like to see them, a lot." He touches my hand thats holding my drink and puts it back down on the table.   
"Tell you what Pete, if by the end of this evening you deem me worthy of working for you, and you like me enough, Ill give you the name to look me up under."  
"Oh... A stage name. How scandalous?" He raises an eyebrow and I smile. We leave the bar and go to the dinner reservation he got us at a vegan restaurant.   
"Vegan, figured I couldnt go wrong since I dont know much about you."   
"Im Vegetarian, but I appreaciate the thinking." We eat our tofu whatever it was called and talk about our lives. We even end up joking and laughing. When we are about to finish and are sitting back drinking our wine I say, "Shaylee Stunz."  
"Im sorry, what?" He asks confused.  
"For the videos, look up Shaylee Stunz. After you watch one or two, please give me a call to let me know if I still have a job."  
"Im sorry Shay, but why wouldnt you have a job afterwards?" He asks confused.   
"Youll see, just please allow me to formally apologize." He looks back at me with an eyebrow raised but he takes another sip of his wine. We go back to laughing but I worry. Pete takes me home to my apartment and I thank him for a wonderful evening. Well it was fun while it lasted at least. 

 

Pete's POV

On my drive back home I keep her name in mind, "Shaylee Stunz" such an odd stagename. When I get home I go to my computer and type the name into google. Instantly the first thing to pop up is a pornhub link. My eyes widen and I cant believe it. I click the link that leads to a black video screenshot. When I click to watch I just sit back, and sure enough Shay is in front of the camera.   
"Tell us your name."  
"My name is Shaylee Stunz, Im 19 and from Illinois."   
"What is your size?" The greasy man asks, I cant really see him but all men who record these women are greasy to me.  
"Im petite." She says. Then she gives the camera a wink and starts doing a strip tease. First her cami comes off to expose full double D breasts at least, her skirt is still on and I can see the band of a thong sticking out the top of the skirt. She plays with her breasts at first then her hands lead down over her bellybutton piercing and down to her skirt. She turns around and slowly slides off her skirt to reveal that perfectly round ass that you just want to smack and grab, I feel my member start to harden at the taught of smacking her ass myself. She turns back around and starts sliding off her thong to reveal a small and light landing strip, the guy tells her to show us her pussy and she sits back on the bed, thats when I see it. Her second piercing. My dick is throbbing at this point as she rubs her piercing and inserts one finger. Shes small and tight and I want her. I cant hold it in anymore and I have to start stroking my cock. She puts one more finger in and starts pumping faster so I do to. She makes this small little noises and closes her eyes. She begins to moan and I close my eyes and let out a moan myself. Then I hear her say, "Im gonna.... Oh... Im gonna cum." And just like that I unravel and reach my climax. All of her videos are like this, theres never a guy and theres never a girl. Just her and her fingers or maybe even a small toy. But as the videos continue on more and more tattoos show up. And theyre gorgeous. I want to lick every single one. The last video on here is dated when she was 21. So she only got out of this a year ago. I sit back and call her.   
"Hello?" She asks, she sounds wide awake at 3am.  
"Shay? Its Pete. How about coffee before work in the morning, Ill pick you up." She agrees and I take my pills to fall asleep. I dont take as many as I usually do, because Im tired from my earlier climax.


	4. Chapter 4

Shay's POV

I wake up early and put on my make-up and straighten my hair today. Its long and my bangs fall and frame my face. I put on a white blouse and a gray pin-stripped pencil skirt and I put on some gray pumps, by the time I finish Pete buzzes my apartment. I tell him Ill be down shortly and my stomach is turning. When I reach the bottom I see him standing there in jeans and a hoodie with sun glasses on. I cant read him this morning at all and that makes me even more nervous. We get in his car and drive to Starbucks in silence, the radio is on low and is drowning out the sound of my heart pounding. When we arrive at Starbucks I get a tall white mocha, Pete orders something that I cant hear and we sit down in a corner.  
"So, Miss Glenn... Let's talk about these videos," he says, hes all formal and that makes me nervous.   
"Sir, I am so sorry and if you fire me I understand."   
"Actually, I want to know more, I may have a proposition for you of youre interested." My eyebrows go up and he takes his sunglasses off to show that dark lust filled gleam.  
"Do go on sir."  
"How many men have you slept with Shay?"  
"One sir."   
"Only one huh? That explains a lot of your videos. I am very... Pleased I guess is the word Im looking for. Youre very beautiful." I blush and cant believe what Im hearing, "so now that Ive seen yours Im guessing youve seen mine?" It takes me a moment to realize what hes talking about. His dick pics. I blush again and nod.   
"Keep in mind Mr.Wentz I was once a teenage girl." I smile at him. He smiles back at me.   
"So Shay, tell me what do you honestly think of me?"   
"Well sir, I think youre very attractive, youve shown me nothing but kindness and..."  
"Shay, what I really want to know is, do you find me attractive enough to perhaps fill some desires?"  
"Well, as long as you fill some of my desires as well." I say in a low tone. His eyebrows perk up and I give him my best devilish smile.   
"I have needs Miss Glenn. Dark needs, that I think only you could fill, just know that while youre helping me with these needs I will be taking very good care of you."   
"Sir, if you wouldnt mind me thinking this over for a little?"  
"Take your time darling. Ill have something for you a little later at work." We leave Starbucks and go to work. When we arrive at the office I see Pete wave off Bob. Bob looks pissed but I dont know at what. When I sit down and look across the way at Pete I see him typing furiously. I just go to work but about an hour later he calls for me to come over.   
"Please read this over and let me know when youre ready to sign it."  
I begin reading to see that its a contract.   
"I Shay Glenn do agree to Mr.Pete Wentz's following terms:  
. Mr.Wentz may call upon my presence at any given moment.  
.Mr.Wentz is and will be the only man I have relations with during this time.  
.I must obey and listen to everything Mr.Wentz gives me.  
.Mr.Wentz is in charge of taking care of me and I will listen to his every care taking opinion.  
.When times are getting too rough for me I will say the designated safe word and the scene for the evening will end." Theres and X and a line at the end of the page.   
"If you choose to fulfill my needs we will begin tonight." He says with a hint of lust. I take a pen from his desk and sign.  
"Why start tonight when we can start today?" I ask and I stride away to my office. I look him dead in the eye and he smiles at me. 

 

Pete's POV

I send out a mass message letting everyone on the floor know they may leave early, the only one who may stay is my assistant. Everyone clears the floor and its just me and Shay left. I send her an IM: "We're alone up here, come to my office now and close the door behind you."  
Shay silently gets up and comes to my office, she closes the door and looks at me.   
"The blinds next." I demand and she closes the blinds. We are alone together and I want to feel her tremble. "Come closer to my desk." When she does I help her on top and I sit back more. "Strip for me." I say this and she gives me a devious look.   
"Yes Mr.Wentz." She unbuttons her blouse first and I can see her breasts large and soft being hidden by a bra. Her blouse drops to the floor and she works on her skirt next turning around and working it down around her ankles. She then kicks it over to her blouse on the floor. Shes standing on my desk in a thong, her bra, and her heels. Her bra comes off next exposing her breasts. My dick is hard against my jeans.  
"Come down here Shay." I say and help her off my desk. I sit back down in the chair and she straddles me. She kisses me hard and I grope her breast. I disconnect our lips and take her nipple in my mouth I bite and suck at it and she makes moaning noises. She feels my dick and starts grinding down on it. It feels amazing. I get back up to her lips and bite her lower one, "get on your knees and suck me off." I say she gets down and pulls my cock out. She takes the tip into her mouth and sucks on it while playing with the head and rubbing the slit with her tongue. I let out a moan and grab the back of her head, "safe word is thoreau" I say and she nods with my cock in her mouth. I start moving her head up and down on my cock then I bring it down all the way to the base and I discover no gag reflex. I start making her go a little faster and her tongue tracing my cock and head is driving me wild. Im on the verge of climax and I tell her, "I want you to swallow every last bit of cum and youll be rewarded." Then I spill out in her mouth and with my cock still in her mouth she swallows every last drop. "Come up here Shay, good girls get rewarded." She removes herself from my cock and I slide it back into my jeans. I pick her up and sit her down on my desk. I suck on her tirs and start rubbing her clit through her panties and I can feel that other piercing. 

 

Shay's POV

Pete starts rubbing my clit through my panties and I can already feel my orgasm in my stomach. He quickly slides them off and tosses them to the floor with my other clothing items. He then kneels down and sticks one finger in me, "mmm.. So tight. Youve been a very good girl Shay, but I have one more order. You dont cum until I tell you to, do you understand?"   
"yes." I feel a smack on the small part of my ass thats showing.  
"Yes what? Youve been good so far, dont mess this up."  
"Yes Mr.Wentz." I say and he goes back to pumping his finger in and out of my slit. He adds another finger and I see him duck down. Then I feel his tongue playing with my piercing. So much is happening at once and his other hand reaches up and grabs my face and holds me so I have to watch him eat me out and slide his fingers back and forth in me. I begin shaking and Im about to give in. I want to moan, but instead I bite my lip. He removes his lips and says, "Cum for me" and I release myself. When I finish Im breathless. All I can think of is, what did I get myself into?


End file.
